Ink
by WillowWand49
Summary: Hermione's hobby gets her into trouble. Professor Snape intends to find out more about her hidden talent. They are surprised to fall in love. Rated M just to be safe. EPILOGUE ADDED - w
1. Chapter 1

Ink

The characters belong to JKR of course!

It all began as a bit of fun. Hermione loved to draw and especially to draw on people. Her parents had been horrified when she'd taken a gap-year job in a tattoo parlour, of all the seedy unhygienic places! She was able to reassure them that the owner was in fact fully licensed and capable, an upright person clear of drugs or any criminal connections.

Hermione took the trouble to check him our thoroughly and report back to her parents because this was the first time since they'd returned from Australia that they'd actually expressed any interest or parental concern about her actions. In fact, they were only slightly appeased. However it was worth putting in the extra effort even for that and besides, she knew that her own fastidious nature wouldn't tolerate working in some sleazy hang-out no matter how much she craved the intense experience of drawing her exquisite body art and seeing it brought to life in a stunning tattoo.

Two years later when the school was finally re-opened they all returned to Hogwarts for their delayed final year. Hermione missed having an outlet for her creativity so she began to create less permanent body art using magical inks and an anti-erase spell. Her friends loved it, they could indulge in sensuous and provocative tattoos that caught the eye but vanished with a simple spell before censorious teachers or parents could complain. Hermione knew the wizarding world had a lot of issues with tattoo art especially after its most recent incarnation in the Dark Mark, but she wouldn't give up the pleasure it gave her.

Unfortunately when she drew Parvati Patil a beautiful unicorn curving intimately around her torso Parvati was so enamoured of it she refused to vanish it before she went home to visit her parents. The resulting furious owls to Headmistress McGonagall and the Board had Hermione on the receiving end of an official investigation. Parvati's parents were concerned that the body art was far from benign, "it was obviously infused with more magic than the simple preservation and vanishing spells inherent in the ink" they said.

Hermione was stunned to find herself in the Headmistresses office in front of an audience that included Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick as well as the Patils. The board had ordered them to investigate Hermione's artworks and examine them for harmful spells or dark influences. As Parvati's art had already been vanished they were rather at a loss as to how to do this. Hermione suggested, rather maliciously, that if they wished to observe her methods any one of her friends would be only too happy to let her draw on them for the benefit of the assembled INQUISITION. In fact, she remembered, she'd given Ginny Weasley a sweet ink tattoo of a pouncing lioness before her date with Harry last night. They agreed to examine this and summoned Ginny.

Madam Pomfrey placed diagnostic spells on the confused Ginny and confirmed she was well and totally unharmed. Professor Flitwick examined the body art and pronounced it charming but completely free of charms or hidden spells and Professor Snape seconded this, assuring the assembly that no dark magic was involved. However, just as McGonagall was about to call an end to the hearing Snape said, musingly, "but I'm not sure there's no magic in it – some trace lingers in this artwork, some connection, as if something of Miss Weasley's essential magic has been captured by the drawing. I don't believe it is harmful or perhaps even intentional but Hermione has done some sort of magic here."

Hermione was indignant and refuted it forcefully. "I think I'd know if I cast any spells, I never even picked up my wand, Ginny cast the anti-erase spell herself in fact!"  
>Snape was not convinced. At first Hermione suspected he was trying to stir up trouble for her but then she thought "no, Professor Snape has mellowed and he was never as vicious as he pretended to be – it was all part of the act."<br>McGonagall was upset, what was she supposed to do now? She snapped at Professor Snape "well what further tests do you need to make? Are the Patil's justified in their complaint against Miss Granger?"  
>"Oh no," Snape said, "there is clearly no harm or intent to harm. This body art is completely safe. In fact" he continued "I think the subtle magic I detect is perhaps beneficial, or it may just be sympathetic magic – reflecting the subject as seen by the true artist's eye."<br>Hermione flushed, her indignation gone, Professor Snape's words touched on something deeply personal about her creativity; she always felt so close to her subjects after drawing on them, was it really magic?

While Hermione pondered this insight on her art Ginny answered questions from the assembled staff and began to tell them about Hermione's art even going on to tell them about the job at the Muggle tattoo parlour.  
>Professor Snape was shocked "you did this magic or whatever it is on the bodies of Muggles? How could you – you don't even know what it is you're doing here – how could you not be more careful?"<br>Hermione flushed with anger again "Stop right there" she said "Professor you misunderstood, my job in the tattoo parlour was to meet the clients and help them choose the designs they liked. Occasionally I drew something personal for them but the Muggle tattooist did the actual tattoo, I'm not a licensed Muggle tattooist for Merlin's sake!"  
>"Oh I see" he said, "That would be entirely safe then."<p>

He turned to the Patil's and said brusquely "Well, I cannot see that any harm has come to Miss Patil nor was any intended. I will be looking into Hermione's remarkable abilities myself – though only because I'm curious to know more about it. You've nothing to fear, forbid your daughter to let herself be drawn on if you feel the need" he sneered. With that he swirled his cloak around himself in much his old manner and with a nod to the Headmistress he swept from the room saying "come with me Granger" curtly over his shoulder.  
>" Run along Miss Granger" said Headmistress McGonagall "we're finished here; off you go too Miss Weasley. "<p>

Once they were out of the office Ginny huffed to Hermione "Well can you believe it? All that fuss about a drawing, why couldn't Parvati have just vanished it before she went home for the weekend!"  
>"She got attached to it" sighed Hermione "I'm not surprised, it was one of the best I've ever done."<br>"Granger! Hurry up" snapped Professor Snape.

Professor Snape took Hermione down to his sitting room beyond the potions classroom and office. Hermione looked around at the room; to her surprise she felt quite comfortable here – no pickled monsters or dank stone walls but a tidy desk, armchairs by the blazing fire and best of all, shelves and shelves of books.  
>He led the way to the fire and indicated that Hermione should take one of the armchairs. He stretched out comfortably in the other chair and to her intense surprise smiled slightly and said "what a foolish pother."<br>Hesitantly Hermione said "Professor Snape, why do you think what I'm doing may be some kind of magic? I'm Muggle born remember, and some Muggles create beautiful art – deep, insightful, moving works of art - but it's not magic!"  
>Looking thoughtfully at her Professor Snape frowned for a moment before he said slowly, "That little lioness was not a great, deep or meaningful piece of Muggle art but there was real magic in it, I could feel it, even in that small thing. The Patil's were certainly aware of magic in Miss Patil's unicorn. What was it like? I wish I had seen it."<br>Hermione laughed and blushed. "They would never have let you see it, the unicorn was not like Ginny's lioness; it was a full torso work that wrapped right around her body. Pass me a piece of parchment and I'll sketch it for you."

Hermione quickly sketched a simple female form front and back and then, more slowly, began to ink in a graceful unicorn that appeared to be clasped around the girl's body. The tail draped over her hip and thigh while the strong but delicate body curved over her buttocks and back and under her arm to lay its head upon her breast.  
>"How very Miss Patil" commented Professor Snape sardonically. "But you're right they'd never have let me see it!"<br>"It was the best thing I've done yet I think, and I'm not surprised she was attached to it, she's always had a thing about unicorns. Oh well, it's gone now, maybe I could work up a drawing – girl in the mirror or something" she mused.  
>"Miss Granger" said Professor Snape breaking in on her thoughts "I want you to do one for me" he hesitated "that way Minerva can be quite sure that there are no harmful effects and I'd quite like to study your technique."<br>"Alright Professor" Hermione said. "I can do you an ink, what would you like – a Slytherin snake? How about the back of your hand?" she touched it as it lay on the arm of his chair.  
>"No! I don't want to be branded with Salazar Slytherin's mark, it's done me enough harm already" he hissed.<p>

Horrified by her tactless words to a former Death eater of all people, Hermione was about to apologise for her thoughtless suggestion when he continued, less heatedly, "and I don't think it would be a appropriate for me to have it anywhere the students can see it either" he chuckled "that would start another ruckus!"  
>Hermione smiled back, slightly bemused by this strangely changed Professor Snape. Who would have thought he would smile let alone laugh! She realised she should answer and smiled again saying "it might at that Sir."<br>Getting back to the matter in hand she carried on. "So, what do you want me to do then.?"  
>"Well, to get the full picture of what you can do and how you do it I think I need a full torso like Miss Patil's. But not a unicorn" he added hastily.<p>

Hermione laughed at that but she blushed too. "Professor" she stammered, "have you considered how big a commitment that is? An ink like that would take hours!" Not to mention the intimacy involved she did NOT say. "I worked on Parvati's at least an hour every night for several weeks, are you sure you want to put that much of your time into this?"  
>"Yes. I think I need to find out more about this" he said seriously. "I won't have the time to let you work on it every night though, and really Miss Granger don't you need to spend time on your school work?"<br>I'll manage fine Professor. How about we do one or two sessions a week and see how it goes?" she suggested and he agreed easily.

Hermione struggled for a few moments for some way to put it while Professor Snape watched her inarticulacy with a quirked lip and raised eyebrow. "Sir," she finally blurted out, "I'm not sure a full torso would be appropriate, you can't have considered the necessary intimacy of contact" she stammered and blushed deeply. "I've ..."  
>"Waist up of course Miss Granger" he said crisply watching her confusion with unholy amusement.<br>Finally she was able to regain her composure. "Very well, Sir, when shall we start?"  
>"Why not here and now, Miss Granger" he said, still smirking slightly. "Have you got everything you need with you?"<p>

She surprised him by getting suddenly businesslike. "Ok Sir" she said, pulling a leather case of pens out of her bag. "These are my pens Professor". She showed him an array of Muggle type pens in various thicknesses and a few colours. "I've modified the ink in them with one of my own invention, specifically designed to react to the protection and vanishing spells I use."  
>"Very clever" he nodded.<br>"Well, let's start with the design. What are your ideas?"  
>"Oh no, Miss Granger" he said smoothly, I want to see your ideas and find out how you connect with your subjects. I don't want to mess this up by giving you any of my ideas." He quirked a lip expecting her to be at a loss but he was mistaken.<br>"Right" she replied, unfazed by this. "Take off your robes, jacket and shirt. Let's see what I'm working with" she gazed back at him, amused, as he hesitated and then raised HER eyebrow ever so slightly.

Swiftly turning his back he swept over to the door and pulled off his robes and frock coat hanging them neatly on hooks by the door.  
>He returned to the fire in his fine white shirt quickly unbuttoning the tight cuffs and starting on the collar with a slightly heightened colour. Hermione blushed as well but couldn't tear her eyes away as he finished with the innumerable buttons* and shrugged out of the shirt.<p>

She stood up to look at him, pretending to more professional detachment and experience than she could actually claim. She was transfixed first by the scars; of course she'd known he must have scars, he'd fought in many a battle and been forced to be 'close' to the most evil and sadistic wizards the world had ever seen; but still they shocked her. She paled visibly and he stepped quickly to her grasping her arms firmly for support. "Are you OK?"  
>Hermione took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Sorry about that, I'm fine now, I must have stood up too suddenly." She covered her horror and pity with a brave smile before stepping back from him and gesturing him to turn around saying with a grin "OK, let's see my canvas."<br>He looked back at her over his shoulder and saw her stiffen her spine and force the smile to remain on her face as she took in his ravaged back. After a moment she said "Well, it may not be in mint condition but it certainly has character. I believe I can conjure with this." To his surprise and discomfiture she gently laid both hands on his back, disregarding the hideous scars, and gently stroked across his flesh feeling the swell of muscles, the ribs that showed a bit too sharply, the strong flexible torso of a master fighter.

"Hmm, very nice." She reached up to run her hands up his arms to his shoulders and throat. She moved around him sliding her palms down his arms and across his chest feeling biceps, deltoids, pectoral muscles and abdominals.  
>Snape stiffened and might almost have snarled but then he looked again at her face. Her eyes were closed and her hands moved as if to some plan, she was far away, no longer even aware of him as she stroked and explored.<p>

*Just a nod to all you button fetishists, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing her absorbed expression Snape ventured a peek into her thoughts using his legilimency skills. Yes, he saw she was deep within herself, almost in a trance; fully relaxed and mentally unaware. As he watched her thoughts in fascination he began to see visions of the ink she intended to lay upon his skin. It began on his back – gnarled roots based low on his hips supporting a tree, no, a forest, that twined around him. Laced into the branches, almost hidden in this forest were creatures; serpent, doe, stag, thestral, hippogriff and many more. As she drew her hand over his shoulders and down his chest again he saw a clearing emerge from the forbidding forest – was it the Forbidden Forest he wondered?

An otter and a fox* crept cautiously out of the trees. Approaching warily, they seemed to take stock of each other, circling, drawing back, growling, even snapping. The otter was bolder and more playful, as it kept coming back to the fox. Twining itself around and even under the hesitant fox the otter finally induced the fox to join its play. They gambolled joyfully in the clearing becoming more quick and lively and entwined until they fell together in close embrace and coupled with passion.  
>Following all of this in fascination Snape sensed Hermione's sudden fear and watched as she dragged herself back through her vision until the fox and the otter were separated, cautious again, willing to approach but wary still. As if to freeze that moment of her vision Hermione's hands suddenly tensed against his chest and clenched slowly into fists.<p>

Realising that her awareness had changed Snape withdrew circumspectly from her brain and watched instead her face as her eyes opened and she became conscious of where she was.  
>Smiling ruefully she looked up at him and said "Well, Professor, I think I have some ideas for you. Do you want to discuss them or shall I just get started?"<br>"Go right ahead" Snape smiled "do you want me to sit down by the desk here?"  
>Hermione nodded but stopped him before he sat, twisting the chair around so he straddled it facing the back. "I want to start with your back, please" she said.<p>

As Hermione picked up a pen and hesitated Professor Snape slipped into her thoughts again and nearly laughed. She was struggling with where to start. The obvious place would be with those strong roots that anchored the whole forest, the whole magical vision in fact. But she just couldn't do it. She couldn't just say "Right Professor, undo your belt and pull your trousers down please"

After several moment of hesitation Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and said gently "please try to stay as still as you can" and began.  
>She worked from his left shoulder laying down the ink surely and decisively. All shyness and hesitation left her as she drew. She shed her robes and cardigan rolling up her sleeves and immersing herself in her art. Seeing her unaware of herself Snape produced a cushioning charm for her knees as she knelt unheedingly on the hard stone floor.<p>

Three hours later Snape gingerly shifted his shoulders, he was stiff from sitting so still. It broke Hermione's concentration pulling her out of her trance-like state back to the cosy sitting room and the ache in her arms.  
>"Oh my goodness, Professor" she said "why didn't you stop me ages ago, it has been hours! You must be stiff" he bristled slightly before she added "I know I'm absolutely exhausted."<br>Professor Snape sighed and stretched out his cramped muscles, a show which Hermione covertly watched and appreciated.

Slumping into one of the armchairs still shirtless he looked up as Hermione tried to massage her own stiff shoulders. "Tea?"  
>"Yes please" she replied with a smile, sinking down into the other chair. "Where would we be without a cuppa." They chatted while they drank their tea and put a sizable dent in a tin of biscuits.<br>"That was very impressive Miss Granger" said Professor Snape after a few minutes staring into the fire. "I'm sure your artwork will be worth all the work; when can I see it by the way?"

Oh my goodness, she squeaked, "I forgot to put protection on it! Sit up, sit up, you could be smudging it!"  
>She leapt across and grabbed his shoulders leaning over to look at his back before pulling him up out of the chair and spinning him around to examine it closely.<br>"Oh no, she gasped, it's ruined" her voice broke, it was almost a sob and Professor Snape turned quickly to her wrapping his arms gently around her saying "I'm so sorry Miss Granger, Hermione, I can't believe I've ruined all your work!" Hermione lifted her sad face to him and suddenly grinned happily – "no worries, I was just kidding, it's perfect – come and see. Where's there a mirror, bathroom?"

For a moment Professor Snape scowled down at her quite alarmingly before he grinned back and said "you witch!" Responding to her playful tone he took her hand and led her to the bathroom where he turned his back to the mirror and appraised her work over his shoulder. "Wow that's amazing, you really are talented! It's a huge improvement too; you can't even see the scars." Hearing the slight darkening of his tone Hermione said gently "I think it looks pretty good on you too."

She applied a temporary protection charm, explaining that she didn't want to make it more permanent until it was completely finished. When she was done Professor Snape said "Miss Granger do you realise that it is Midnight? We've got to get you back to your rooms right away. I hope you've not been missed."  
>"It's not likely Professor, since I'm Head girl I can stay up as long as I like and I often work late in the library studying."<br>Nonetheless, he walked her back to Gryffindor Tower and on the way they agreed to try and set up a mid-week session if they had time.  
>Hermione went to bed with her head in a whirl after this exhilarating and totally confusing evening spent with a man she had known for nine years and yet had never met before.<p>

*My gratitude to Loten from whose wonderful story Post Tenebras, Lux I have borrowed the fox patronus.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi all you amazing people who've left such kind reviews for this story. I am astonished and very flattered that you like it! I've more or less finished writing this already so I don't think there will be more than one (or two) more chapters. However, I can't write love scenes and I've rewritten the ending three times already and it still is bad. I'll get something fit to post in a few days hopefully.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Over the next few days she saw him regularly around the castle sweeping through the halls intimidating the students or sitting in class snapping out sarcastic criticisms. She just couldn't reconcile this persona with the gentle, kind and amusing man she'd met in his sitting room. Occasionally in class he'd catch her eye and quirk his lips into the merest hint of a smile – it seemed he couldn't quite reconcile the difference either.

In Potions on Wednesday Professor Snape handed back her essay on the uses of Meadow Rue, attached to it was a folded note. She glanced at it quickly in her lap "7pm Thursday?" was all it read. She looked up and nodded quickly; they were going to have another session tomorrow. She couldn't wait.

Despite her anticipation, or perhaps because of it, Thursday was a dreadful day. On Wednesday evening Hermione confided in Ginny that she had started a new ink project. Ginny was extremely upset, given what had happened with Parvati. Hermione assured her that none of the staff had told her to stop her work. Finally appeased Ginny asked about the 'client' "Was it one of their friends? No? Well at least someone in Gryffindor? No? Who was it? A boy? Wasn't that kind of intimate?"

Hermione began to be annoyed by the questions and allowed her anger to overcome her discretion. She said bluntly "He's a Slytherin so I don't expect you're going to get a chance to see the finished project and no, I'm not telling you who. That is up to him."

Ginny was incensed by this and it wasn't long before she poured it out to her boyfriend, Harry, and from Harry to Ron was an even shorter step. Lavender Brown got it from Ron and before nightfall Gryffindor tower was buzzing with rumour and malicious gossip.

Waking on Thursday Hermione's thoughts turned joyously to getting back to 'work'; not schoolwork but art work! However, before she had finished breakfast the whispers and stares had rubbed the shine off her mood. A typical run-in with Ron (whose big mouth and ingrained prejudice against Slytherin were at the root of many a fierce fight between them) left him to hobble to class with a stinging hex on his bottom and had Hermione up in front of the Headmistress for a severe reprimand. To her dismay her latest project had become the talk of the whole school, and they all seemed to want to insult her about it.  
>By the time she slipped away to the dungeons at 7pm Hermione was emotionally exhausted. Why did this day, one she'd been anticipating so eagerly, have to turn out so badly?<p>

Professor Snape was waiting when Hermione arrived promptly at 7pm. He was wearing his robe open and had already removed his jacket and shirt. Hermione's stomach knotted as she looked at him and she whispered "Wow" to herself. Now that she could see past the scars that had shocked her at their first encounter, Hermione was amazed to find Professor Snape very well built and attractive. Shaking her head slightly to clear these thoughts Hermione came in and tried to settle down to her work, immediately getting out her pens while Snape sat, again straddling the chair and leaning his chest against the back.

Professor Snape waited for a few minutes for her to return to her trance-like state of concentration but it didn't happen that way today. She picked up her pen and slowly commenced work at the edges of the existing drawing but before she relaxed or began to work with those smooth sure strokes that he knew from before she threw the pen on the desk and grabbed out her wand vanishing what she had just drawn with an angry huff. Laying both hands on his shoulders and breathing deeply for a few minutes she summoned her pen to hand and began again. Again however she had only worked for a few minutes, her ink strokes rough and tentative, when she grunted and angrily snatched up her wand and snarled out a spell to vanish it once more.

Puzzled, Snape ventured a quick peek into her head. It was chaotic. He could see images of himself and visions of her design but overlaying everything was as sea of confusion, hurt and anger. Her memory was full of rude comments and unkind remarks; there was Ron calling her a whore for being intimate with a Slytherin, there was Ginny screeching that she would get into trouble again _did she not have the brains to Bloody Well Stop this Ink thing?_ there was Harry's anger with her for dragging Ginny up in front of the inquisition, there was Lavender's ill-natured gossip about her 'getting off' with some guy in Slytherin, and more and more angry or lewd comments from all sides.

Snape thought "what the..." and shook his head. He could see she hadn't told anyone who the subject of her latest project was but they obviously knew the house he was in and even that was enough to throw the school into a wasp's-nest of mean gossip and spitefulness. He sighed. The war had been over for more than two years, they'd all worked together to bury their dead, rebuild the school and the wizarding world, to capture and punish the dark ones, so why was this still such a big deal? Why was Hermione's supposed association with a Slytherin boy such a shock? What had he accomplished with his wartime sacrifice? They knew he had worked as a spy for the Order. They knew that many of the Dark Lord's pure-blood supporters had been blackmailed, tortured or imperiused to do his bidding. They knew that many Slytherins had also lost their families and their lives standing up for the light. How could they have forgotten it so quickly?

As he sat, head bowed in despair, he felt Hermione summon her pen and square her shoulders to make another start on his Ink. Knowing she was still in turmoil and totally unable to achieve the level of serene concentration needed to do this, Snape sighed and said "Miss Granger, I really don't think there's any point in continuing tonight. The situation and your mental state are simply not conducive to doing this right now."

"That's true Professor" Hermione whispered, slumping her shoulders and sighing. "I've been looking forward to this all day but I must be too tired."

Snape hated to hear the sadness and defeat in her voice and surprised himself and her by saying gently "my poor girl, go sit by the fire and I'll bring you some tea."  
>Hermione gathered her pens and put them away in her bag before sinking down into one of the cosy armchairs by the fire. Professor Snape levitated a tea tray with a steaming teapot, cups and slices of a delicious looking chocolate cake, that he had baked for her himself, onto the table and with a sigh he sat down in the other chair.<p>

"Tell me about it" he said after they'd eaten their cake and sipped their tea in silence for a while.  
>Hermione smiled up at him, but said "you don't want to know, Sir" with a sad shake of her head.<br>"I do actually" he replied, setting down his teacup and leaning forward, elbows on knees, to look into her face earnestly. "Tell me."  
>"It's nothing, Professor. I foolishly told one 'friend' that I'd started a project with a Slytherin boy and before I knew it the entire school was hating me for 'consorting with the enemy' or whatever."<p>

He smirked inwardly at the unlikely term 'boy' being used to describe him but said "you need to cultivate a thicker skin, Miss Granger." He saw her eyes flash and held up a hand to stop her angry retort. "Wait, let me finish" he said. "I don't mean you are wrong to be angry at what they are saying or implying – or even that there is any possible justification for them at all. But my concern is with you – not those dunderheads. You need to protect yourself from hurt and stay confident in yourself, your abilities and your decisions. You know all this is just the gossip of the moment. It stings; but the hornets will fly off elsewhere soon enough if you don't stir up the nest. Just cultivate a thick skin so the stings bounce off and carry right on your chosen path. They'll give up eventually."

"It makes me angry because it is so wrong" she replied clenching her fists.

He smiled. "You have a Gryffindor sense of justice, which is admirable, but I'm afraid it is just an illusion, my dear" he said. "Slytherin House will never get justice from most of the wizarding world; even the war, the deaths, and all those sacrifices were not enough to teach the majority of wizards anything. They continue to repeat the mistakes of the past. There are a few enlightened people out there but if you find one hold onto them tight, because they are rare and precious."  
>His words were dark and bitter by the end and Hermione looked at him in silence for a few minutes before she got up and walked over to stand by his chair. He sat back and looked up, waiting for her to speak but she simply sat down on his lap and said "I have" she wrapped her arms fiercely around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder and whispered "I will." She was amazed at her own termerity and afraid he would reject her but she was so moved by the pain in his voice that she was overwhelmed with a need to show him that at least in her eyes he was an exceptional person.<p>

Severus was speechless, he couldn't imagine how this brave and idealistic witch saw anything in him worthy of her friendship and admiration. He held her gently for a long time as they sat in silence. Finally he said "Hermione, I am honoured that you see me as a friend, as a person with a sense of justice, as one of the few who've learned from our past mistakes. You, Poppy, Flitwick, Minerva, Arthur Weasley, I don't know many others. I had hoped you would have some; Potter perhaps or Ginny Weasley. I'm disappointed that they've failed you in this."

After a few moments consideration Hermione sighed and said, "Neville and Luna are perhaps the only ones I know, but Neville sometimes can't get over his childhood fears (Snape winced slightly guiltily at this) and Luna, as you know, has such a brilliant and unique brain (_well that's one_ _way to describe it_, thought Snape snarkily) that she doesn't really relate to the world as it exists for the rest of us." She continued, "I don't know many witches and wizards in the wider magical community; I live as a muggle with my parents outside of school; but it often seems to me that it is only amongst the staff at Hogwarts and the members of the Order that I meet people who actually think about this sort of thing at all!"

Nodding his agreement Snape said "Yes, here we can at least try to make something happen with the next generation while we have them in our hands. We'll need all the help we can get though to get it into their thick skulls. Therefore I'm going to make sure we keep you here at Hogwarts to help us do that. You'll probably have to be apprenticed here next year but after that we'll get you on staff if it means we have to create a new teaching post to do it!" "That is," he added "if you'd like that?"

Her eyes sparkled "Oh yes, working with you and Professor McGonagall would be my dream career! and if I couldn't teach anything else I could teach Muggle drawing" she laughed, amazed and pleased to see that he really meant it about holding tight to the enlightened few. "Speaking of which" she laughed again her spirits flying at the thought of staying at her beloved Hogwarts, working with Professor Snape and following an academic career of her dreams. "Speaking of drawing" she grinned "Can we do some now? I'm in the right mood, if it's not too late?"


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Snape's ink proceeded smoothly after that. They met up a couple times a week to work on it, to chat and to drink tea. Hermione gradually opened up to him and was surprised to find that he was the most supportive friend she'd ever had. When the day had been bad he listened sympathetically and subtly drew the poison out of the wounds left by petty jibes. She was able to talk openly about her work and ambitions with him and enjoyed his incisive wit and quick wry humour. Professor Snape, for his part, enjoyed Hermione's warm and intelligent company and responded to her genuine affection by revealing more of his vulnerable private self to her than anyone had seen since his childhood. He was fascinated to be in her head as she worked on his drawing; he loved seeing her mind adrift in her creation as her hands traced deftly over his back.

Awkwardness only surfaced again when she finished the sweep of forest down to his waist and found that she was ready to finally draw the roots at the base of the design. She stopped where she was for that day and broached the subject as they sat drinking their customary tea afterwards.

"Professor" she began, "I'm ready to draw the lower part of your ink now. I know you originally said 'waist up' but..., well, I can't always control where my inks want to go and I'm afraid it will ruin the whole thing if I cut it off at the waist. Do you think, do you mind, um...?" She blushed beet-red, hot all over at having to ask this of a Professor, however sympathetic and kind he was being. It was even harder because she had become so aware of his beautifully sculpted body and the pleasure it gave her to touch it. She hoped devoutly that she was managing to hide her embarrassing obsession with him.

"I understand Miss Granger" he smiled, "I can see how ridiculous it would be to cut off the forest like that. I remember Parvati's design and how you drew it organically around the body. It was beautiful; I don't want to spoil this one." Snape had to practically grit his teeth to say this while maintaining his casual demeanour. Internally he was kicking himself, _how was he supposed to keep his composure when their physical encounters got more and more intimate?_ He had already relaxed his usual chilly reserve to an astonishing degree and now he was throwing propriety aside altogether; it seemed he was unable to deny this witch anything she wanted!

Hermione was grateful he was willing to carry on with the ink; it would break her heart to have to leave it unfinished at this stage. The big problem was, would she have the nerve to ask the last thing? It was necessary but could she ask it?

Professor Snape saw relief in her eyes but saw also that she was still blushing and looking worried. "What is it my dear" he said, "I trust you and I believe you trust me, what's worrying you?"  
>"I think we're going to have to move this" she paused "to your bedroom" she blushed deeply and couldn't meet his eyes; "this is killing my back and knees you know." She saw momentary anger in his eyes before he said a bit sharply "You foolish girl! Why didn't you say something sooner?" However he seemed to understand how hard it was for her to suggest this and his look held remorse as he exclaimed "and I'm culpably to blame for not realising...I'm so sorry "<br>Hermione had been working, for the last however many weeks, kneeling on a cushion on the stone dungeon floor and Snape was upset that she'd been uncomfortable yet unable or unwilling to say anything about it. "I thought we were friends and could talk about things?" he added.

"Of course we are" Hermione replied "but you're still my Professor and I didn't want to ask you to do something inappropriate." This seemed obvious to her; _how could he have expected her to ASK to go into his BEDROOM? But then again, she thought, could HE have invited her to do so either? No, clearly it would have been impossible for him as her professor to do that. _

"It might be construed as inappropriate by the vulgar masses" Snape smirked, trying to lighten the embarrassment between them with humour "but it wouldn't be IMPROPER" he emphasised the word "unless our intentions made it so." He allowed a stray thought to follow that line for a brief moment, thinking of intentions and what he wished he could do with her in the bedroom. Firmly suppressing the thought he carried on "So, from now on we'll work in there" he gestured "and you won't suffer any more on that damned, cold, hard, stone floor. Silly girl!"

Hermione was grateful that he'd taken it this way. His concern over her comfort and slight annoyance at her 'foolishness' had helped to sweep away her embarrassment and shyness. He was her friend; it was not going to be weird at all... She hoped.

A few days later Hermione prepared for their next session. She was nervous and shy again, having lain awake last night trying to banish her nerves but only tying herself up in emotional knots as she thought about it. _Just stop over-thinking this_ she snapped at herself_. He's just a friend! _She eventually fell asleep mumbling her mantra "Friend, friend, friend."

Arriving at his door that night she knocked and he opened the door dressed, as was now their custom, in only his robes and with his chest bare. Today, however he was wearing black sweat pants slung low on his hips in place of his usual immaculately pressed wool trousers. Hermione was surprised he even owned such casual clothing and couldn't help her eyes dropping to his flat belly where a tantalizing glimpse of black hair was just visible at the low waistband. Resolutely withdrawing her eyes she greeted him with as much composure as she could and stepped inside.

Professor Snape was aware of her surprise at his appearance and wondered nervously if the sweats were inappropriate or if she was just shocked to see him wearing them. She had stared at them very strangely for a moment. He appreciated the comfort and practicality of wearing sweats for running and working out. A strict regime of exercise was part of his defensive training. One couldn't maintain the stamina and strength a fighter needed without such a routine. He'd decided to wear them this evening after remembering her anguished mental vision of having to ask him to undo his belt and pull down his trousers. At least sweats had no buttons or belts to unfasten!

They proceeded to his bedroom before either could succumb to their nervous qualms, and she found the room was already prepared. A crisp white sheet was spread across the bed over the elegant black bedcovers and a small table had been drawn up near the bedside with a tea tray already on it. Everything was ready.

"Is the lighting alright?" he asked. She nodded and he pulled off his robes and lay face down on the bed. He glanced at her again saying "is this good?" before settling his head on his arm and pretending to relax. "I think this is going to be much more comfortable for both of us" he lied. "I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep though, it's too relaxing." Snape knew she must still be uncomfortable in this situation and hoped his attitude would help to ease the tension.

"Go ahead" she said "I'm sure you must be tired." Snape smiled grimly; did she really think he was that frigid? The suggestion that he might sleep was simply a joke, he was far too excited, too aware of her beautiful soft body, her sweet scent and her warmth next to him for that!

Hermione sat on the bed hesitantly and drew up her legs to kneel beside him but the position just wasn't comfortable. After a moment she said "Do you mind if I straddle your legs? It's a bit difficult to get the right angle to work if I sit on the side" He said "No, go ahead" so she did, blushing deeply as she said "lift your hips a bit please" and pulled his low-slung sweats further down to bare his hips and his firmly rounded rear. She turned deep red again but he just closed his eyes and seemed unconcerned so she pulled herself together and picked up her pen.

Despite his nonchalant facade Snape was rigid with nerves, acutely aware of the girl kneeling over him and of her hands touching him more intimately than ever before. He slipped inside her thoughts and felt the heat of embarrassment at the discomfort of her situation and, surprisingly, a surge of desire as she looked at and touched his body. He couldn't understand that. Even seen through her eyes he saw himself as pale, scarred, ugly and his arse – ugh! But it seemed she saw him differently. Her thoughts dwelt on the strength, the smooth muscles and the delicate white skin between the appalling scars. Snape wondered if it made it better or worse that she appeared to enjoy touching his body. Did she want him physically as he wanted her? Did mutual lust make a student/Professor affair any more acceptable? She wasn't a normal student, of course, having been out of school for two years before coming back. She was older, though not as old as him _- he could be her father!_ he thought with self-loathing. He jerked his thoughts back from the idea of having a relationship with her. There was no way he could even suggest such a thing. Maybe for some strange reason, possibly inexperience, she saw his body as attractive, but he couldn't act on his desires based on that. He'd just have to practice restraint and self control, that shouldn't be too hard for a spy, he thought.

Turning his thoughts back to Hermione he saw she was having trouble sinking into her trance state because of those stabs of desire that were distracting her and taking her thoughts in another direction. Fearing for his own self-control, Snape spoke quickly to stop her from wandering down inappropriate mental paths.

"Miss Granger, have you fallen asleep? If you're too tired tonight we can..."

"Oh sorry Professor, I was just trying out different ideas in my head, let's get on with this." She grabbed her pen again and giving herself a mental shake forced herself to concentrate on the ink, not the body. Soon the soothing familiarity of her work drew her deeply into concentration and she forgot her distractions.

For Snape however, knowledge of her attraction seemed to have ignited a train of unmanageable and inappropriate thoughts in his head. Lying on his bed essentially naked (if you discounted the sweats still sheathing his legs), he had the beautiful young witch of his desires on top of him touching and stroking his flesh as her ink slowly scrawled across his skin. Clenching his teeth he forced his mind away from her body and his reactions to her touch. He recited potion ingredients in his head, concentrated on difficult arithmantic equations, reminded himself of situations of humiliation and pain; anything to pull his mind away from the dangerous thoughts that could hurt this girl, spoil their friendship, and chase her away from him.

She worked for hours lost deep in her trance while he lay stiff and concentrated the might of his powerful mind on NOT thinking about her. Eventually she sighed and stretched casting a protective spell on her work and shifted over to sit on the side of the bed.

"That went amazingly well" she enthused. "I got about halfway done on the roots and after that I'll finish the top of your shoulders and upper arms before we start on your chest. I can't believe how happy I am with this Ink, it's more intense than any I've ever done before and I think it's turning out really well don't you Professor?"

Hitching up his sweats and rolling to sit beside her on the bed he said "It's beautiful Miss Granger. I'm thinking I should make it really permanent, I'd never want to destroy such a work of art by vanishing it, I can understand Miss Patil's attachment to her unicorn." To himself he admitted to feeling as if she had captured his soul in her magnificent artwork.

They drank their tea leaning back on the pillows companionably. It felt strange but if he kept his thoughts in check he could relax with this witch more than he ever had with anyone before. Snape thought wryly of the disbelief his colleagues or his few closer acquaintances would feel if they could see him sitting side by side on his bed half-naked chatting with a young and beautiful woman like this. He couldn't understand how she had bypassed his walls and invaded his guarded soul but it seemed the hold she had over him was already firmly entrenched. It was wrong, he thought and it couldn't last but he'd enjoy it while she permitted him to be close to her. And maybe if it lasted... _"Don't be stupid, Severus"_ he chastised himself. _"Don't get your hopes up!"_ Gulping the last of his tea he rose and shrugged into his robes buttoning them over his naked chest. "Let me walk you back to your tower" he said "it's very late you know."

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

AN: Only one chapter to go. I'll be sorry to finish this but I hope you all like the ending. Thank you again for all your kind reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Their sessions continued much the same. Snape continued to lie on the bed rigidly controlling his mind while Hermione dreamed and drew, conjuring her magic on his skin. If he allowed his body or mind an instant's freedom desire would surge through him, aroused by her intimate touch. He had to concentrate fiercely to block both his own thoughts and hers from his head.

Snape sighed with relief when she pulled up his sweats and shifted position to start work on his upper arms and shoulders. He finally allowed himself to relax and enter her working mind again; it fascinated him. He watched as she sketched his innermost soul onto his skin. There was his darkness, his love, his regrets, his pain...it was all there in the shadowy forest teeming with creatures from his past. Was it just coincidence that the symbols of his past were all on his back, behind him as it were, while ahead of him, right over his heart, she planned to inscribe her own image and his?

If McGonagall were to ask him about the nature of Hermione's ink art now he would describe it as some kind of legilimency of the soul rather than the mind. He wondered if she could learn to read anyone by simply touching them or did she actually need to draw on them? He doubted it was the applying of ink that enabled her to bond with her subjects although it might be the case that she was only conscious of what she had read when it was expressed in ink upon their skin. It was still deeply mysterious, something he'd never come across before, but he didn't doubt the truth of it.

When she began the final phase of the ink Hermione had Snape lie on his back while she worked on the front of his body. It went quickly and soon she had finished and protected everything except the crucial interaction of the otter and the fox. He pondered again the significance of the scene she would soon be drawing on his chest. He wondered just how closely she would allow their representative animals to entwine. _Did she even know that his patronus had changed to a fox after the war?_ He was sure she must at least be aware that the fox in this vision represented him.

The fox, he thought, suited him better than the gentle doe had ever done. He was grateful to Lily for providing some warmth and love in his lonely younger life but was thankful that his teenage infatuation had mellowed to nostalgic fondness. His new Patronus was perfect; smart, stealthy, cunning and sly; yes, it embodied him. _A silver fox?_ He laughed silently and winced too, _Merlin n_o_; the Muggle phrase had nothing to do with him, but the elusive woodland creature that was so adaptable and strong that it survived wherever it went? Yes, he could live with that. _

Snape remembered how Hermione had recoiled from her vision of the otter and fox mating and had firmly separated then in the clearing; they were clearly intended to be friends, just friends. Through her magic he believed she had broken down his barriers and seen into his soul. If that was true what did she feel for him now? Was she still repelled by her original vision of them together? Knowing himself to be as scarred in mind as he was in body he wondered if she had found him equally scarred in soul. He was so sure that her initial rejection was the correct reaction on her part that he tried to protect himself from hurt with his new mantra; Friends, friends, just friends he must be grateful for that much and not hope for more. He was afraid of what would happen when she finished his ink, would they ever share this companionship again? He was immensely curious as to how the ink would be finished but he was terrified of the loneliness he would feel when it was done if she left him.

These musings had served to distract Professor Snape for a while from both Hermione's thoughts and her touch. Suddenly he became aware of Hermione's body once again. She was straddled intimately over his hips leaning forward with one hand on the bed beside his head as she worked intently drawing the otter on his chest. Her face was close; if he turned his head his lips would brush her cheek. Even worse, her blouse covered breasts were brushing lightly across his naked torso as she leaned over apparently engrossed in her work.

He was exquisitely aware of their bodies; her scent in his nostrils, her gentle breath on his ear, her warm urgent body clasping him closely between her thighs, and her breasts tracing fiery desire across his flesh with every gentle brush.

He touched her mind, feather light, and found unexpectedly that her deep trance had changed to a state of pleasurable heat and desire as she contemplated the vision she was about to ink upon his chest - one where the otter and fox were in close embrace rubbing pleasurably against each other's body. There was no confusion in her thoughts about this outcome, and in reaction to it her mind was filled with passion as she pleasured herself by rubbing across his chest lost in a haze of lustful thoughts. Snape was fairly sure Hermione was unaware that she was actually rubbing herself against him and he was suddenly unsure what to do about it. If he allowed his instincts to take over she would be mortified at least and probably angry and repulsed by him. He had to stop this before his control gave way altogether, to lie there and not respond to her was excruciatingly painful; what to do?

He was a brave man, one who had always faced danger head-on but it was with great trepidation that he placed his hand gently on her back and whispered "Miss Granger, I'm a strong man but if you continue to do that I'm afraid I'll be forced to do something IMPROPER with you. He smiled slightly and placed both hands on her hips and shifted her slightly until he knew that she could feel his rock-hard arousal hot against her body.

She froze rigidly, flushed painfully and stared at him wide-eyed. He fully expected her to leap away from him in horror and he realised with sudden agonised clarity how much this unlikely relationship had come to mean to him. If he messed this up she'd run away like Lily and he would lose more than just company and friendship. What did it matter then if he laid bare his raw and vulnerable heart? It was going to be torn apart in a moment anyway; it was too late to protect himself now. Taking a deep breath he stroked her hip gently, soothingly, and said "Hermione, I'm afraid I've fallen deeply in love with you and I'm finding it impossible to hide it anymore. This closeness is too much for me."

She smiled then and leaned forward on her hands to whisper in his ear "Professor... Severus, I can feel that it's too HARD for you, I'll have to help you deal with it." At that, to his astonished delight, she cradled his head in her hands and began to cover his face and throat with soft kisses, wiggling her hips slightly to press her body closer to his heat. He captured her lips in a searing kiss before pulling her face away and whispering "my darling girl, are you sure, Hermione? Please think about this, I never meant this to happen, you shouldn't throw yourself away on someone like me. Everything about this is wrong, please, stop."

Hermione paused and drew back, to say "Severus, I love you so much, I want you so much, don't push me away now. I've never met anyone who touched my soul like you have. I CAN'T let you go. I know people will talk; the school may expel me; I don't care." Worry creased her face then as she said "But you might be sacked and I won't do that to you." She sighed "must we stop - at least until I graduate?" Her pained expression made him smile as he shook his head. "Hermione, if you really want to be with me then I don't care if we both get kicked out of Hogwarts, I'm not stopping for them, the only thing that could stop me now is you." Without a word she grabbed her wand from the table and vanished their clothes.

Gasping at the sudden skin on skin contact, he pulled her close and rolled over on top of her trying to touch and kiss every inch of her miraculous body in an overwhelming surge of passion while she wrapped herself around him and returned his kisses with enthusiasm.

Before they knew it they were panting with desperation. He raised himself up holding his body away from her for a moment whispering one last time "Are you sure my darling?"She arched her body to get closer to him and gasped "Yes, yes please make love to me now!"He sighed sweetly as their bodies came together. Sliding into her warmth was like coming home after eons in a harsh cold desert. Eyes wide their faces were transformed with love as they moved as one.

"I can't believe you love me" she whispered later as they lay curled together on his bed. "Believe it" he said, "You feel like home to me, I can't help loving you." She lifted her head to look fiercely into his eyes as she promised "I will love you forever and always Severus"

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Epilogue

To Severus and Hermione the aftermath of their first lovemaking was a revelation. They had joined so much more than just their bodies in that sweet coming together. Severus, who had experienced sex before, knew this was something other; wilder and more compelling than anything he had ever felt, he was helpless as the blissful feeling settled in his heart. It was peace. When had he ever felt that before? For Hermione the sweetness enveloping her was the most precious sensation ever and, fearful of breaking it, she lay silent and joyful in her lovers' arms, holding him tightly.

After an eternity adrift in this rare and pleasant peace Severus tried to recover his wits and pragmatic self. Reluctantly he suggested to Hermione that it was time he walked her back to her rooms. She wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck and whispered "Oh Severus, I'm so happy here, please don't make me go away tonight." Severus kissed her softly and said "I'd love for you to stay in my arms tonight and forever, my Dear One, but that's not an option while you are a student." He slid up the bed to sit against the headboard and drew her up across his lap to cradle her in his arms and look deeply into her eyes. His face was very serious and his eyes intense as he said "Hermione, I am old enough to be your Father and I'm your Professor. The world will not take kindly to a relationship between us. His velvet voice was gentle and sad "I've lived long enough to know my own mind, my own heart" he softly brushed his lips across hers but drew back before she could respond and continued "but you are so young; you have so much more to do, to see, to experience in life. Tying yourself to an old man would be a mistake. Do you remember how your school mates reacted when they heard you were drawing an Ink for some Slytherin BOY? How much worse do you think the backlash would be if they discovered it was a nasty, dungeon-dwelling Slytherin PROFESSOR and what if it got out that drawing was not all that happened down here in my rooms? You don't want that to happen, do you?

Hermione detached her arms from around his neck and his heart winced expecting the touch of ice-cold reality to have finally reached her, expecting rejection, waiting for pain.

Touching her fingers to his lips Hermione smiled ruefully at her beloved Professor and said quietly "Severus it's gone much too far for considerations like '_what will people say?_' This love I feel for you is real and so deep it is wrapped right down into my soul like the roots of a forest into the earth. I know I'm young and naive but hardly inexperienced. My childhood was over at a very early age. I've fought for my life, seen horror and evil in action. I've killed, been tortured and suffered terrible loss. I think I'm ready to experience love. It has been building up in us both, I think, all these weeks we've been together. It may have been unspoken because of the constraints of our student – teacher relationship but you can't deny it's real!"

"Hermione, I don't deny our feelings are real, and not as sudden as they might seem to an outside observer. The problem is that we CAN'T do this yet. To publicly become my lover, even my girlfriend would damage your reputation beyond anything you can imagine. You'd never get a decent job, you might not even graduate. If you did graduate with the honours we all know you've worked so hard for and deserve so richly that too would be tarnished, sullied by gossip about earning 'extra credit' in bed and so on. If our love became public I could leave this job, set up a private business elsewhere, ride out the storm of public condemnation. I've a thick hide and it wouldn't hurt me. But you, my darling, are not in my position. You would be hurt and I am not willing to let that happen." His arms tightened fiercely around her as he drew her mouth to his. Even as he tried to convince her that they couldn't be together his heart was ripping apart with the pain of losing something so dear and sweet.

"Severus, don't you remember giving me good advice about disregarding the wasp stings and carrying on my chosen path despite them all? Does that not apply here; and what about me staying and becoming a teacher?"

"It is my dearest wish, Hermione, but don't underestimate what we are facing; it wouldn't be a wasp's sting, more like a dragon's flame."

"Alright, Severus, I agree to pretend this didn't happen." His pain intensified even as he forced himself to nod. This was what he wanted for her. She continued "However, even if I agree to hide our love for the moment you do realise, don't you, that nothing will make me stop loving you and I'm not giving up your friendship, your wonderful company and having amazing mind-blowing sex with you! "So" she continued after an interval "How are we going to hide it from the dunderheads? You're the best spy and the cleverest wizard there is. You're sneaky to the core and I'm sure if anyone can blow cauldron smoke in their eyes it will be you."

His heart soared as he hugged his stubborn loyal Gryffindor woman tightly. Honour-bound to try to protect her he tried his final shot "What about Minerva? You know Professor McGonagall loves you like a daughter and even I couldn't pull off having an affair with one of her lion cubs right under her nose. The Headmistress (or Headmaster) has ways of knowing what is going on in the castle that I can't circumvent, despite being an ex-Headmaster myself.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "Perhaps we'd better go see her in the morning and make our case."

"Are you mad?" He gasped. "I'm not suicidal even if you are!"

"It'll be OK, Severus, I'm sure we can make Professor McGonagall understand."

"Impossible" he scoffed.

"No, Severus she loves me and though you may not realise it she loves you too. If we use a Gryffindor tactic, full frontal attack, I think we can win her support. Step one will be to tell her about your research into my 'gift'. Once she grasps the idea of my 'legilimency of the soul' as you call it, then we can show her the finished tattoo. The image of my otter and your fox at play will intrigue her and perhaps help explain how we came to forge so deep a connection is such a short time. We're going to have to convince her that this isn't a crush or a passing phase; that I've found in you the one true soul that my soul loves; that this love between us, Severus, is permanent."

Severus was unable to respond in words for a very long time though his lips and arms did their best to show, once again, the depth of his love. He finally said slowly, "Well, it's a bold strategy to risk condemnation and exposure from the one person who holds both our fates in her hands; hoping we can convince her to believe in our love when it is, indeed, an unbelievable thing." He sighed and sat up "I'll floo a note to her office asking for a meeting after breakfast. We may as well face this dragon as soon as possible." Without bothering to dress Severus strode out to the sitting room and scrawled a short note to Minerva. Moments later it vanished into the green flames of the floo to reappear on the Headmistress's desk. Severus shook his head; _it was surely a mad idea to think that this would work. _

Walking back into the bedroom he saw Hermione just exiting the lavatory. _Oh Merlin_, he thought, _how beautiful, how heartbreakingly lovely she is_. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her back to the bed, his lips on hers and his intentions clear in his burning eyes and his hard eager body. "Severus, wait" she said. "Two things darling, did you cast an anti-pregnancy charm last night or do I need a morning-after potion?"

Severus said "I'm sorry, I totally forgot to cast the charm" but then he smirked and added "and you have only yourself to blame; you're just so beautiful and sexy that I was overwhelmed. I'll get the potion for you in the morning as soon as we're dressed. I keep a supply for the infirmary in my office store cupboard."

He began to kiss her again but she stopped him again and said "Wait, there were two things. The other one is, I need to finish your Ink"

"What? Right now?" He groaned. "Can't it wait?" He pressed kisses to her lips and it was some time before she could answer.

"Mmm... no, I have to finish it to show Professor McGonagall in the morning. It won't take long."

With another groan Severus rolled over onto his back and wandlessly lit a few lamps. Summoning her pen Hermione straddled him and bent over her work. _This is pure torture_ Severus decided as he looked at her nakedness above him. She was tantalisingly close kneeling on top of his needy body; it was unbearable. Suddenly a wicked grin graced his face and he gripped her hip with one hand and muttered a levitation charm. Even as she let out a startled "What..." and grabbed at his shoulders to steady herself he guided his cock to her entrance and cancelled the spell. With the perfect timing of a potion master he thrust up firmly into her just as gravity and his guiding hands pulled her body down onto him. She reared up arching her back at the exquisite sensation and placed her hands over his. Quivering around him she began to move only to have him frown teasingly and say "Hermione, what are you doing? You need to get this Ink finished to show to Professor McGonagall in the morning. I'm sure it won't take too long." He grinned and added "Carry on, please." Slipping into her mind Severus watched as she squirmed and wrestled with the conflict of desire and duty. Finally she summoned her will as well as her pen and tried to marshal her thoughts.

The only part of the Ink still unfinished was the ardent body of the fox as it twined around the sleek, graceful otter. Hermione had many visions of the two animals together. The current activity brought to mind the creatures copulating passionately as she had seen them that first day but when she imagined her intensely private Professor walking around with that image on his chest and having to show it to Professor McGonagall or perhaps someone else it clearly was not the right image to use. She returned to her vision of the fox and otter at play and with that picture bright and clear in her mind's eye Hermione began laying the final ink strokes onto his skin.

It took every ounce of Hermione's concentration to draw with her usual steady and careful strokes as each move she made shifted him within her and swirled lust through their bodies and their joined minds. The dual closeness was torturous bliss as her hair and breasts brushed his scarred chest and her hands traced his beloved body. They burned with rising fire as they fought for control and permitted no more than the slightest shifting and repositioning to relieve the tension. Occasional shudders passed through them as the gentle sensation of her touch had his hips rising involuntarily towards her and his almost-thrust had her starting to arch and grind in response before they regained control.

At last she whispered the spell of protection and laid her pen and wand down on the table beside the bed with trembling fingers. Dropping her head she wordlessly began to trace kisses across his mouth, jaw, throat and ear and her mind began to thrum with the message _Now, please, take me now_. She gasped as his hands gripped her hips once more and he thrust up hard and suddenly. Switching his grip he rolled and she barely felt her head thump onto the pillow before he was again thrusting inside of her hard and fast. It was only moments until she came shrieking his name and moving wildly beneath him. His mind filled with light as her passion exploded through it and he roared out his release in response.

They woke, still entwined, as dawn was showing over the Forbidden Forest that was visible through the dungeon's enchanted windows. Shivering in the chill morning air they dressed quickly and Hermione followed Severus through his chambers to the potions office. Opening the store cupboard he pulled out a phial of morning-after potion which Hermione swallowed with a grimace. He also withdrew a larger bottle and offered it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I thought maybe you should 'go on the potion' er..., if you're still sure you want to be with me?

Carefully setting down the bottle Hermione flung her arms around him and thanked him saying "Oh, that's wonderful, I was afraid I'd have to go ask Madam Pomfrey for it and the girls say she's so nosy and stern, they hate to face her inquisition every month, and OF COURSE I want to be with you, whenever you'll have me!"

"I can be stern too" he frowned and then smiled. "It has to be taken every morning even during your monthly times. Three drops in a glass of water, starting tomorrow. It doesn't taste as bad as the morning-after potion but it's not all that nice either, I'm sorry to say."

"It'll be all right Severus" she grinned, "It's a small price to pay." Hermione tucked the bottle into her bag with her pens and books and slung it over her shoulder before lifting her face for one more kiss. "After breakfast I'll take you to the Headmistress" he whispered, "Wish us both luck."

They slipped quietly out of the potions classroom and walked hand in hand without speaking keeping a wary eye out for others. Fortunately the corridors were deserted at this cold dawn hour. As they approached the entrance of Gryffindor Tower he squeezed her hand and stepped back into the shadows of an alcove, keeping watch until she disappeared through the portrait hole. Once she was gone he stalked silently away to prepare for whatever might come on this life-changing day.

Once safely in the common room Hermione crossed to the Head's chambers and into her private room. She breathed out her relief when she was safe inside. Despite wanting to collapse on her bed and dream happy dreams she instead began to meticulously lay out her clothes for the coming day. She chose a smart black skirt, white blouse and black tights. She polished her serviceable school shoes until they shone and laid out her best school robes after charming a few of Crookshanks' orange hairs off them. She showered, used a depilatory spell (so much easier than shaving or waxing, thank Merlin) and washed her mane of hair. She applied extra sleekeasy's potion and twisted it up into a tight French plait before using a slow-drying spell that reduced the normal frizz considerably. She filed and polished her nails and finally dressed slowly and with extra care. By the time she was ready it was breakfast time and having girded her loins as best she could with the feminine armour of her best clothes; heart hammering in her chest she made her way down to the common room where her friends waited.

"Hermione" Ginny cried, "Merlin you must have been up late in the library! I was here in the common room, er... studying until after 1am and you didn't come in." By the shifty glances they cast at each other and their identical rosy cheeks Hermione guessed that Harry had been Ginny's 'study partner' and it probably wasn't just schoolwork that had got 'done' last night. She smiled and agreed that she had indeed stayed up a bit too late.

Harry seemed just then to notice Hermione's unusually neat appearance and elegant hair. "Wow Hermione" he said. "If I'd pulled an all-nighter in the library I'd not have been looking my best this morning. Why are you so...so... fixed up?"

She allowed the smile to fall from her face and said solemnly "I've got to meet with the Headmistress and Professor Snape after breakfast" she sighed and added "I think Professor Snape is going to be reporting back about his findings on my Ink thing, you remember he's been researching it?"

Oh, I hope he's not going to land you in trouble, that would be awful" Harry said. Hermione mumbled a heart-felt "So do I." Ginny, Harry and Hermione had made up after the Parvati fiasco and they'd tried to be more supportive of her hobby. It had helped that she hadn't been drawing on any of her friends or classmates lately and that the unknown 'Slytherin Boy' hadn't come out of the woodwork to cause any renewed friction. Ginny hugged her and wished her luck while Harry put a hand on her shoulder in unspoken fellowship.

Hermione sighed and said "We'd better get to the Great Hall then. I'll let you know how it goes afterwards I guess." Thinking how much the support of her friends meant to her and how likely it was that they'd never speak to her again if things went badly at this meeting, Hermione was nervous and frowning as they exited the common room and made their way to breakfast. Ginny and Harry walked with her, shoulder to shoulder and sat beside her at the table but it was a silent meal and Hermione didn't have much appetite.

Glancing up at the head table she saw that Headmistress McGonagall had finished eating and left the hall. As he caught her eye Severus folded his napkin and rose, coming down the aisle to where she sat. "Good morning Miss Weasley, Mr Potter" he nodded his head in their direction. "Miss Granger, it's time to go, the Headmistress is waiting."

Swallowing to moisten a suddenly dry throat Hermione looked up at him for a moment and rasped "Yes Sir" before forcing herself to her feet and accompanying him out of the hall.

Seeing her looking pale with nerves and stiff with anxiety he slowed his usual stride a bit and walked close beside her, not touching, as the halls were thronging with students, but close enough for her to hear his soft words. "It'll be alright Dear One, I'm beside you and I'll stay right here no matter what the outcome of this meeting. I may even have thought of a plan, if we can get Minerva on our side."

She looked up flushing with hope and smiling tremulously "Oh Se..sir, I'm so glad... I felt very brave before but now I'm absolutely terrified!"

Eventually they arrived at the Headmistress's Office and Severus spoke the password. He allowed his hand to rest briefly on the small of Hermione's back for their mutual comfort before she preceded him up the moving stair and into McGonagall's office.

Taking seats across the desk from the Headmistress Severus and Hermione exchanged a quick glance before Severus spoke first. "Minerva, I have completed my research into Miss Granger's unusual gift. Here is my formal report for the Board of Governors." He laid a thick scroll of parchment on the desk. "To summarise for your benefit, what Miss Granger is doing appears to be a new form of legilimency, one that I've never seen or even read about; one, in fact, that I believe to be an unheard of form, completely unique to her."

Eyes wide McGonagall listened in amazement as Severus continued. "Miss Granger is able, through the medium of her Ink tattoos, to read not the mind but the soul of her subject." The Headmistress looked shocked and opened her mouth but Severus carried on before she could speak.

"This talent allows Miss Granger to read the true nature of her subject and express it upon their skin. She cannot perceive their thoughts, as I can, but she can read their desires, instincts and experiences and recognise their good or evil just from touching their skin. It doesn't seem to be a dark gift as legilimency can be, because she cannot use her gift to change the soul of the subject or cast any kind of compulsion. It is, however, a powerful talent; she cannot be fooled by lies or blocked by occlumency, even mine. She sees beyond the brain, straight into the heart."

Severus paused here and took a drink of his tea before continuing in a quiet and sombre tone of voice. "I have played down the powerful nature of this talent for the Governors' Report: firstly because I feel we cannot be too careful about exposing Miss Granger's rare skill to the greedy notice of any dark wizard or witch who might try to exploit it. My second concern is to prevent unwanted attention, you know very well if we allow this information to get into the hands of some members of the Board it will quickly come to the attention of the ministry and the media. She can well do without the media circus and we both, I know, would prefer to keep her here with us not locked into some study in the Department of Mysteries for the next however many years." McGonagall nodded her head and looked somewhat pale while Hermione, who had never considered her talent to be newsworthy or interesting, stared at Severus with wide horrified eyes.

"To you alone I will reveal the subtle power of Miss Granger's talent" he resumed in his silky mesmerising tones. "In order to research this I asked Miss Granger to draw a full torso Ink tattoo on me." As the Headmistress blushed and spluttered in shock Severus ran his finger down his chest wandlessly opening his buttons. He turned his back and shrugged out of robes, frock coat and shirt under McGonagall's astonished gaze.

"Severus" she squeaked" I can't think this is appropriate..."

"Minerva, you need to see as well as hear this in order to understand." Holding Hermione's eyes with his he continued "I told Miss Granger nothing about myself, my history or my childhood; not even my patronus form. She knew, as everyone who survived the war knows, that I was on the side of light and worked undercover for decades but do you think that is enough to explain the vision that you see inked onto the skin before you? Come around your desk and look closely at what she has drawn on me. Every major pain, hope, heartache and betrayal of my life is included in this forest of images you see upon my back. I've not told you very much of my history, Minerva, but Albus knew more than most and he may have confided in you. Look at the depth of Hermione's knowledge of me. She knew all of that and planned this Ink within minutes of laying her hands on my back."

The Headmistress had tears in her eyes as she looked at the detailed images, symbols of a lifetime of pain that were drawn all over his skin. Knowing more of his history from Albus than she cared to admit she could clearly understand the symbolism of many of the images although many more were obscure. I'm sorry you had to re-live all that bad history Severus" she began "I know you are a very private man, it must have pained you to be so exposed."

"No, Minerva, it healed me." Severus turned and allowed Minerva to see the Ink that extended across his chest culminating in the vision over his heart. He touched the fox and otter image gently and said "I think you know that after the final battle my Patronus form abandoned the doe and became the fox? She nodded "Are you also aware that the otter is Hermione's Patronus?" She nodded again, frowning as she realised that he had dropped the formal Miss Granger and was calling his student Hermione.

"I'm not an expert in soul magic, although I know more than I want to about the dark kind" he said "but Hermione laid bare my soul, breaching the walls of a skilled occlumens and expert spy without any effort. I performed legilimency upon her throughout most of the hours of this creation and she revealed her soul in response to my pain. I cannot begin to tell you what balm that was to merge my soul with one so pure and kind." He smiled at Hermione who had tears in her eyes as she watched him standing before them. "We are soul-mates now Minerva" he finally sighed "We can never be separated again. Although, I fear, being bonded to me could prove a cruel reward to Hermione for bringing me such healing and peace." He stretched out his hand and when Hermione placed hers in it he drew her up to stand close beside him and wrapped her in his arms. "Will you help us Minerva?" he pleaded.

Headmistress McGonagall fell back to sit on her desk which was fortunately close behind her. Shock was in her face as well as pity and maybe horror but not anger as far as Hermione could see.

"I cannot sanction a liaison between a student and her Professor Severus" she began "although I can see by the resolution in your eyes and in Hermione's that I won't be able to stop you. Perhaps, as you say, it is soul magic and beyond my knowledge or understanding but what do you expect me to be able to do for you? The board would throw ME out if I gave you my blessing. I pity you both but you can't stay here, either of you, if you carry on an illegal affair."

"Can I tell you my plan, Minerva?" Severus asked gently.

"What plan could even a brilliant, slippery brain like yours come up with Severus to solve an impossible tangle like this" she snapped. "And for Merlin's sake, put your clothes back on, you must be freezing!"

Shrugging himself back into his clothes and fastening them with a wave of his hand Severus began to explain his plan. "Hermione is a brilliant student" he said as Hermione flushed and Minerva pursed her lips severely. "She is hardworking and studious and could easily sit her NEWTS exams today and achieve at least an E for Exceeds Expectations in every subject."

"I know that and when she takes them I fully expect her to achieve O for Outstanding across the board" Minerva huffed. "What's the point?"

"Well, why doesn't she sit the potions NEWT at the ministry by the end of the month and do an accelerated course to finish all the rest by Christmas. We're in October now. We could announce to the school that Hermione is to become Apprentice to the Potions Master in the New Year. You know there's no rule against fraternising between Master and Apprentice. By the end of two or three years of apprenticeship she could take up a teaching post here and... "

"Slow down Severus" Minerva interrupted "I've never seen you so excited; you're like a school boy! Although not like the school boy you were when I knew you" she added sadly. "First of all, I need Miss Granger's input on all of this." Turning her eyes to Hermione she asked "My Dear, this is all so sudden, shouldn't you wait a bit and see where life takes you? Are you ready to throw away the last year of your childhood to begin an accelerated course of study, an apprenticeship AND a serious relationship just to pursue the feelings of the moment?"

Hermione said "Headmistress"

"Call me Minerva, my Dear"

"Minerva then" she acknowledged "Severus has said all of this and more to me already. I can assure you that this is far beyond an affair or a fleeting fancy. I left my childhood behind even before the Final Battle. Severus and I are ready to join our lives together and I believe that what has already happened has created an irreversible bond between us. If you agree to Severus's proposal I'll be willing and able to do my part. Completing my Potions NEWT in under a month will be challenging but I'll put everything I have into it and I'm sure Severus will help me to prepare. I think the idea of becoming Severus's apprentice is brilliant. There's one thing I should mention though," she added, "I think I'll have to give up the Head Girl position. The additional responsibility will be just too much. Shall I move out of my room and go back into the dormitory?

"No my Dear" Minerva said. "There's no point is doing so between now and Christmas. You may as well move into your apprenticeship rooms straight away. As an apprentice you must be housed near your Master. Your food, clothing, books, materials and housing as well as your welfare are the responsibility of your Master; it's a part of the binding contract." She smiled "As soon as the contract is signed the castle will create your rooms adjoining the Potions Master's sitting room, which you will share. I hope that will be acceptable to you both?"

"That's ideal" Hermione smiled at Severus and he smiled warmly back "No one can question the propriety of our living arrangements or worry about what goes on behind closed doors. Master Severus," she said "I always knew you were a genius!"

"If you two are sure about this decision then I must acquiesce. It provides me a loophole to keep you both and make you happy while offering a respectable explanation to the Board. You really are a clever man Severus". She smiled and said "So you're sure then?"

"Quite sure Minerva" they replied so simultaneously that they all chuckled.

"Very well." the Headmistress summoned a parchment from a nearby cabinet and waved her wand over it. "Here is the apprenticeship contract; all you have to do is sign it. I'll make the announcement at dinner."

Hermione signed joyfully and hugged the Headmistress then Severus signed and kissed the blushing Minerva on the cheek. "Thank you Minerva" he said "I'll make sure that neither of you ever have cause to regret this."

"I think they are going to be as happy together as we were Minerva my love" whispered the twinkling eyed portrait of Albus Dumbledore after they had gone.

The End


End file.
